7knightsglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Arena - Global Tier List
The following Tier List focuses on PvP only. Tiers SS+ Reserved for a Meta breaking units(). This Tier has one or Two heroes max. In a balanced Meta there is usually no heroes in this Tier. These units are so far ahead of everyone else they need a tier of their own. They rule the Meta & other units rankings are based on how well they do against this tier of hero. SS Tier reserved for Meta defining units. The top of the line Staples for the Current Meta. These are the Units that are the glue to most teams. Their Versatility allows them to be used in various teams. These Heroes are used in most, if not all, competitive team compositions. Some Team comps are built purely for countering these units. S+ Great all around Units. Right on the cusp of being SS ranked. They play an essential role in the Meta. An arena staple for the most part. Hard to counter & provide at least one unique attribute that other heroes do not. S''' Quality Heroes; they are the bulk of the Meta. They perform well in most (if not all ) Arena Ranks & provide good utility. Other units maybe slightly better. In some situations they might be even with SS but there overall performance holds them back from SS Tier. '''A Units that are falling out of Meta. While you may be able get away with using these heroes in LOW Tier Arena Ranks, most are starting to (or already have) fall out of the Meta. They may still have a Niche use or add value to certain teams. They're also usually easier to acquire than top tier units, but overall they're subpar until they receive a remake / Awakening. Until then there are other Heroes who can do a better job in there place. Recent Tier Changes November November 3rd: Amelia Remake is here. Amelia is the Debuff Immunity unit of choice & has been moved ⬆''' to '''SS-'''while Elysia moves ⬇ to '''S+ and Kagura ⬇ to S''' November 3rd: The Sub Tier 'SS-' has been added to give clearer rankings. Platin, Aquila, Elysia, & Kris have all been moved from '''SS to SS-'. Spike '⬆ to S+ ; Bathory & Colt ⬇ SS October & September October 19th: Teo & Bathory have been added ⬆''' to '''SS+; Kyrielle ⬆''' '''S+ October 11th: Ace ⬆''' to '''SS ; Ryan ⬇ to S+ September26th:SS+ '''Tier has been added again. Lubu & Colt '⬆'' to '''SS+' Tier | Elysia ⬆ SS Tier September20th: Mark Meta arrives; Colt has been added & placed in SS Tier. B&B, Kagura & Platin have been moved down to S+ September15th: Kris is a solid counter to Lu Bu and has been moved up to SS Tier. September12th: Lubu & Da Qiao have been added. September5th With the resurgence of Death Teams, Knox, has been moved to S+, while Nezha & Yushin have been moved down to S. Charts Attack Chart Speed ChartVengeful Sword Aquila